Recueil sur les couples hetero d'Hetalia
by Miss.Peace
Summary: Plusieurs couples, plusieurs vies, plusieurs histoires. Chacunes répertoriées ici, dans ce recueil. À vous d'aller les lire… - drabbles - OS - textes - Nyotalia et Hetalia - Les divers ratings sont précisés au début
1. AmeBel - Escape 3: le retour

**Bonjour! Voici ma première histoire sur Hetalia! En espérant que vous l'aimerez! Je vous présente donc un petit texte, vraiment pas grand chose, mais que j'ai voulu posté.**

 **Disclaimer : Non je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant des fanfictions et l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennes à Himaruya.**

 **Rating : M par précaution, ils sont plutôt strictes sur ce site. /!\ LIME /!\**

 **Pe** **rsonnages : Alfred/USA , Natalya/Biélorussie , mention d'Ivan/Russie**

 **Couples : Amerique x Biélorussie**

 **E N J O Y !**

* * *

 _I : Escape 3 : le retour_

Tout avait été préparé: les films classés du meilleur au moins bon, le pop-corn, les boissons diverses, les hamburgers… Bref, tout était à la perfection pour une nuit de cinéma.

Alors qu'Alfred contrôlait pour la énième fois si tout était en ordre, la porte sonna et notre héros courut pour l'ouvrir. Il connaissait la personne qui se tenait au seuil. C'est ainsi avec une boule au ventre et une joie immense qu'il accueilla son invitée: Natalya Arlovskaya, dite Biélorussie.

Cette dernière était habillée d'un jeans gris serré et d'une tunique bleu foncé à manche courte où était marqué en gros et gras «Love N.Y.» en blanc pailleté (ce qui plut encore plus à l'américain) qui mettait en valeur sa chevelure platine attachée en haut de sa tête en queu de cheval. Elle chaussait de belles bottines noires à plateforme, mettant en valeur ses fines et longues jambes. Elle avait enlevé son nœud de ses cheveux.

Elle était sublime.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle.

\- Salut! cria Alfred, fasciné. Entre, proposa-t-il en se décalant de la porte.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et entra immédiatement. Elle longea le couloir accompagné de l'autre pour arriver au salon. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et posa son sac à côté d'elle. Son attention fut attiré par les DVDs qui se trouvaient sur la table basse. Elle les regarda, un par un, avant de s'arrêter pour regarder l'un attentivement. Elle se releva après avoir lu le résumé et s'avança vers la cuisine où y était Alfred. Elle lui montra le film.

\- Pourrait-on regarder celui-ci? demanda-t-elle.

L'américain, qui d'habitude était de très bonne humeur, perdit son sourir en voyant le DVD. Oh non… pas «Escape 3: le retour»… c'était celui avec pleins de fantômes zombies suceurs de sang… et il avait horreur de ça!

Pourquoi l'avait-il mit entre les autres films? N'aurait-il pas pu juste le laisser dans l'armoire?

Il se gifla mentalement. Non, il était un héros et en tant que tel, il ne devait pas avoir peur des fantômes zombies suceurs de sang même si ça foutait les jetons!

C'est ainsi, avec un faux sourir, qu'il accepta de le regarder. Puis bon, peut-être que ça allait faire assez peur à Natalya et ils l'arrêteraient avant la fin. Et puis aussi, si la biélorusse en avait peur, il pourrait la consoler?… Non ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était magnifique. Non, il n'avait pas envie de se jeter sur elle. Bon, c'était vrai qu'il l'aimait à la folie, même si la jeune femme avait affirmé qu'elle acceptait de sortir avec lui que si ça restait un secret et non, il ne trouvait pas du tout excitant cet amour caché aux yeux de tous! Il devait la consoler parce que c'était le devoir d'un héros de rendre le sourir à une jeune femme. Oui voilà, c'était ça la raison.

La nuit arriva. Amérique attandait Natalya qui était allée mettre son pyjama. Cette dernière revint assez vite. Elle était habillée d'une chemise et d'un bas à carreaux de bûcheron. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et Alfred mit sur eux une couverture pour les tenir bien au chaud.

Le film démarra. Au tout début, il n'y avait pas vraiment quelque chose qui faisait peur, mais très vite les scènes d'horreurs commencèrent. Alfred gardait sa bouche remplie de nourriture pour que ses cris soient étouffés. Il regarda du coin de l'œil sa petite-amie et vit que celle-ci était absorbée par le film. Elle avait l'air de n'en avoir pas la moindre peur. Elle semblait même l'apprécier et ne voulait sûrement pas l'arrêter. Une chose était certaine: s'il ne bougeait pas ses fesses, le film continuerait.

C'est alors qu'il entendit un petit cris venant d'à côté. Il se retourna et croisa le regard de la jeune femme. Cette dernière baissa ses yeux et rougit. _Trop cute,_ pensa Amérique et quelques secondes après, Biélorussie fut poussée sur son dos, se retrouvant ainsi couchée sur le canapé et surplombée par un Alfred qui ne tarda à l'embrasser avec fougue. Ses mains devinrent vite baladeuses, essayant presque à arracher l'habit de la jeune femme. Il voulait sentir cette peau laiteuse frémir sous ses doigts, alors qu'il lui procurerait les plaisirs de la luxure. Natalya, de son côté, avait déjà entouré de ses bras le cou de l'américain et l'avait approché pour approfondir leur baiser. Ses doigts perdus dans ses cheveux blonds, tantôt les caressaient, tantôt les tiraient quand le plaisir devenait brutal. Alfred quitta les lèvres pour embrasser le cou. Il passait sur chaque parcelle de peau. Là, il laissa un suçon. La jeune femme allait devoir mettre un col roulé si elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un remarque leur liaison. Alfred aurait voulu qu'elle montre cette marque qui disait clairement qu'elle lui appartenait, mais l'idée qu'Ivan lui fasse pas la peau ne l'enchantait guère.

Il laissa de côté ses pensées sur le russe et réussit enfin à enlever la chemise. Il s'attaqua direct à la poitrine, faisant échapper à la jeune femme des gémissements. Il sentit une boule de chaleur se former au bas de son ventre. Son boxer commençait à le serrer et à lui faire mal.

Oui, ils devaient le faire maintenant.

Alfred releva sa tête, regarda les yeux bleus de Natalya. Son regard disait tout et il fut heureux de voir dans celui de l'autre le feu vert.

Il l'embrassa langoureusement pendant que ses mains essaya d'enlever le bas du pyjama à carreaux de bûcheron.

\- Et le préservatif? demanda la biélorusse entre deux baisers. Tu sais… je… je suis encore vierge et… elle rougit encore plus qu'elle ne l'était.

L'américain fut surpris face à cette révélation. Il aurait parier qu'elle l'avait déjà fait avec son frère. Mais fut très heureux, il allait être sa première fois.

Il glissa ses lèvres de sa bouche à son oreille et souffla d'un ton de velours:

\- Moi aussi… je suis puceau… donc c'est ok pour nous deux… pas besoin de capote…

Cette nuit, ils s'unirent pour la première fois, avec en fond des cris d'horreur de fantômes zombies suceurs de sang.

 **OoO**

Alfred s'allongea sur son canapé, entraînant avec lui Natalya. Cette dernière posa sa tête sur son torse, écoutant les battements de son cœur. Il lui serra sa taille pour qu'elle ne tombe pas et celle-ci se cala encore plus contre lui. Alors qu'il sentait l'odeur du tournesol qu'il aimait tant des longs cheveux de sa petite-amie, il se rappela, de cette nuit d'il y a des années. Leur première fois ensemble où réalité et rêve avaient été confondus… c'était magique. En y repensant, il l'aimait bien ce film.

 **~ THE END ~**

 **Donc voilà, j'espère vraiment que vous l'avez aimé. Prévenez-moi si vous voyez des fautes, j'ai essayé d'en faire le moins possible mais des fois ça nous échappe.**

 **Aussi, j'ai essayé de trouver une excuse pour le contraceptif, parce que je ne savais pas comment le mettre dans l'histoire. Et je ne pense pas qu'Alfred puisse en cacher sous les coussins. Donc vous avez eu affaire à deux vierges.**

 **Sinon, je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions de couples, tans qu'ils sont hétéros. J'essayerai de faire de mon mieux pour les écrire. Les Nyos et 2Ps sont acceptés.**

 **À la prochaine!**

 **review? :3**


	2. FrUK - Tonight

**Hello. tout le monde! Donc voici un texte que j'ai écrit parce que j'adore tout bonnement ce couple!**

 **Disclaimer** **: Et non, Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, mais à Himaruya.**

 **Rating** **: T je suppose**

 **Personnages** **: Arthur/England , Françoise/France**

 **Couple** **: pirate!England x fem!pirate!France**

 **E** **N** **J** **O** **Y** **!**

* * *

 _I : Tonight_

Arthur affichait un sourir moqueur devant sa prisonnière de la dernière bataille: Françoise. La petite guerre dont ils avaient fait sur les deux bateaux pendant des heures était enfin finie par un échec cuisant des français. Les hommes de la continentale avaient été jetés dans les calles de son bateau, mais pour leur capitaine… L'anglais prévoyait quelque chose d'autre. C'est ainsi qu'il l'avait emmenée (pour ne pas dire traîner par terre comme un sac de patates) dans sa cabine personnelle.

\- Alors Françoise, qu'est ce que je fais de toi? demanda-t-il avec un sourir narquois sur le visage.

Cette dernière ne répondit et gigota sous les cordes qui la retenaient. Elle avait été jeté sur le lit à baldaquin du pirate. Ce dernier se positionna sur elle. Tout doucement, le roi des mers approcha son visage à celle de la jeune femme. Il mordilla le lobe de son oreille, lui faisant échapper un gémissement. Ô combien ce son si simple soit-il, parvenait au capitaine comme un chant érotique, l'invitation même à la débauche. Il continua son petit jeu un moment, il pouvait écouter les plaintes de la française pendant des heures sans se lasser, mais une envie d'aller plus loin fut vite venue.

C'est ainsi qu'il arrêta son manège et susurra à l'oreille de la continentale:

- _Tonight, I'll make you cry and cry for me, baby… Be a good girl for your captain~…_

 **~THE END ~**

 **... . . . . . . .**

 **Voilà donc! J'espère que vous avez aimé et aussi, je suis ouverte aux demandes de couples (seulement hétéro).**

 **À la prochaine!**

 **review?**


	3. PruAus - 1867

**Bonjour! Bonjour!**

 **Alors aujord'hui, c'est du PruAus, sur la demande d'Aries Fey! J'espère que tu aimeras!**

 **Disclaimer** **: Non, Hetalia ne m'appartient pas.**

 **Rating** **: K+**

 **Personnages** **: Sophia/Autriche , Gilbert/Prusse , mention de Daniel/Hongrie**

 **Couple** **: Prusse x fem!Autriche**

 ** _Guest_** ** _: Merci pour ta review et d'aimer mon style d'écriture! Les couples que tu me proposes sont notés!_**

 **E** **N** **J** **O** **Y** **!**

* * *

 _I : 1867_

Sophia marchait le long du couloir de son manoir. Elle se dirigeait vers la salle où se trouvait son piano. Elle n'avait qu'une envie: aller jouer. Autriche avait toujours préféré cette méthode pour s'exprimer. C'était bien plus simple que de parler.

Ses hauts talons résonnaient sur le parquet impeccablement ciré où l'on pouvait voir son reflet. Elle avait toujours eu une marche rapide.

Elle poussa le grand battant de la porte et s'avança, sans faire attention à rien d'autre, vers son instrument fétiche. Elle s'asseya sur le tabouret et leva le pupitre en bois. Le claquement brutal de la plaque contre la caisse surpris l'autrichienne.

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas? D'habitude, elle faisait très attention à son piano à queue!

Oubliant ce qui venait de se passer, Sophia plaça ses fins doigts sur les touches et commença une partition quelconque. Une symphonie triste prit vie alors que ses mains se baladaient sur le clavier.

Ça s'entendait, la douleur à travers la mélodie qu'elle jouait.

Mais quelle douleur? Ne devait-elle pas être heureuse?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse songer sur cette question, elle sentit sa taille être serrée et une tête se caler sur son épaule gauche. Elle se retourna furtivement pour croiser deux yeux écarlate.

\- Gilbert! cria-t-elle.

Elle repoussa le prussien d'une telle force que ce dernier fut surpris. Il la relâcha et s'accouda au meuble du piano. Son sourir carnassier revint prendre place sur son visage.

\- Alors Soso? On essaye de m'oublier?

Les joues de ladite Soso se teintèrent de rouge alors qu'elle fuyait le regard du jeune homme.

\- Gilbert… dit-elle enfin. Tu le sais… On devrait arrêter de se voir…

\- Je sais. Tu es mariée à présent et en tant que tel, tu dois d'être fidèle à Daniel… C'est normal.

\- Gilbert…

Prusse mit son doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune femme pour la faire taire. Il regarda dans ses yeux violets qu'il adorait tant. C'était fini maintenant. Elle était mariée. Cela lui faisait beaucoup de mal à admettre mais que faire?

\- Sophia, en aucun cas, je n'essayerai de te pervertir. Daniel est un homme bon et il ne mériterait jamais l'infidélité, même s'il possède la femme que j'aime à présent.

Autriche baissa son regard. Ses joues la brûlaient et elle se sentait coupable vis-à-vis du prussien. Elle n'avait aucunement voulu que se mariage eut lieu mais son gouvernement l'avait obligée. Elle était liée par les liens sacrés à l'hongrois que depuis trois semaines. Mais elle sentait, son union allait durer longtemps.

\- Mais… souffla Gilbert, ce qui fit relever les yeux de la jeune femme. Mais je voudrais une dernière chose…

Et Prusse la prit dans ses bras, la serrant le plus fort possible. Sophia, surprise au début, lui rendit son étreinte par la suite. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes puis se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Le jeune homme fit quelques pas en arrière et murmura un «adieu» triste avant de se retourner pour marcher vers la porte. Autriche le regarda sortir de la pièce avec un pincement au cœur.

Elle ne reposa ses doigts sur le clavier qu'une douzaine de minutes plus tard. Elle joua, du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ses larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues s'écrasaient sur les touches, les rendant glissant. Elle jouait quelque chose, mais sa tristesse embrouillait ses pensées et elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était comme symphonie. Ses mains se baladaient le long des noires et des blanches presque par habitude, sans qu'elle y réfléchisse.

Sophia ne sut jamais quelle musique elle avait pianoté ce jour-là, alors que la douleur ravageait son cœur, ni de qui elle venait.

C'était du Chopin.

 **~ THE END ~**

 **Bon j'admets, c'est pas très joyeux! Mais je me sentais obliger d'écrire ce texte! D'habitude, je déteste les mauvaises fins. Donc si vous voulez une suite avec un happy end, suffit de le dire en review! (c'est purement du chantage…)**

 **Et les demandes sont toujours ouvertes!**


	4. LetLiech - Pique-nique

**Bonjour! (ou bonsoir)**

 **Après une absence plus d'une semaine, je me suis dit que je devais poster quelque chose. Et j'ai trouvé ce ficlet que j'avais écris sur un coup de tête. Donc à vous de juger le contenu de cette histoire.**

 **Ps: Les demandes sont en train d'être écrites, mais la panne d'inspi' fait tout ralentir. Mais ne perdons pas espoir car je pense pouvoir poster le Spamano promis à Aries dans quelques jours.**

 **Disclaimer** **: si Hetalia m'avait appartenu, l'AmeBel serait déjà depuis longtemps canon.**

 **Rating** **: K+**

 **Personnages** **: Erika/Liechtenstein , Raivis/Lettonie , Basch/Suisse , Féliks/Pologne , Eduard/Estonie , Ivan/Russie**

 **Couple** **: Lettonie x Liechtenstein**

 **PastaFever: Merci pour te review! J'essaye de faire très attention à mon orthographe (parce que j'ai pas envie de faire mal à vos yeux). Si l'enchaînement des actions est bien, je suis contente, parce que quand j'écris, tout est claire dans ma tête, mais quand je retranscris mes idées… j'oublie d'écrire des actions… Et pour l'exploit de t'avoir fait aimer Autriche, je me sens honorée franchement! Merci! (et non, personne ne te tuera, ne t'en fait pas)**

 **E** **N** **J** **O** **Y** **!**

* * *

 _I : Pique-nique_

C'était un beau jour de mai. Lettonie et Liechtenstein avaient décidé d'aller faire un pique-nique. Ils choisirent une belle place sur l'herbe, devant un lac et une vue sur les Alpes.

Le jeune couple mangèrent les sandwichs qu'ils avaient préparés avant de sortir avec joie. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien.

Mais il fut un moment où Erika, prenant les devants, déposa furtivement un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Raivis. Ce dernier, ne s'y attendant pas, balbutia quelque chose puis s'évanouit. Il se réveilla deux trois minutes plus tard, rougissant comme une tomate. Il mit sa main derrière sa nuque et fuya le regard de la fille. Celle-ci riait de la situation d'une voix cristalline.

Derrière eux, dans l'ombre des feuillages, se trouvaient d'autres personnes dont le couple ne savait la présence.

\- Non! Elle n'a pas pu faire ça! Laissez moi! cria Suisse en sortant son fusil, retenu par les autres pays. Je vais butter ce letton! Il a osé toucher ma sœur!

\- À ce qu'on a vu, fit Estonie, c'est plutôt Erika qui a fait le premier pas.

\- Oui, et même que Raivis n'a carrément rien fait! Tu sais, genre, il aurait pu aussi profiter de la situation et de continuer… mais Féliks se tue en voyant le regard noir du suisse. Bon, je trouve aussi genre que dans le paysage, ça manque carrément de poney et de rose.

Russie rajouta:

\- T'en fait pas camarrrade! Peut-êtrrre que Raivis à l'airrr d'êtrrre sage et timide, mais crrrois-moi, je suis sûrrr qu'il cache une bête au fond de lui qui…

C'en fut trop pour le grand-frère. Qu'est ce qu'allait faire ce sale félon à sa belle et fragile petite-sœur? Oh… Foutue image mentale…

Suisse s'évanouit, tombant dans les bras de Pologne. Devant toute cette scène, Ivan prit l'initiative de s'expliquer:

\- Pauvrrre Basch, je voulais juste lui dirrre que Raivis est un homme forrrt même s'il n'est pas si grrrand que cela et qu'il saurrrait prrrotéger sa sœurrre.

 **~ THE END ~**

 **Donc voilà, en espérant que vous avez aimé, je vous dis à bientôt. Et les demandes de couples sont toujours ouvertes. Vous pouvez tout aussi bien me dire une époque ou un événement et je trouve le couple ou les deux en même temps (comme ça vous me faciliter la tâche. Flemmarde? Noooooonnn…)**


	5. Spamano - Mio Capitano

**Bonjour ou bonsoir! Voilà le Spamano que m'avait demandé Aries! Je vous préviens, c'est assez space' (en fait, c'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose de tel, donc je ne sais pas si j'ai foiré ou pas…)**

 **Disclaimer** **: Non, Hetalia ne m'appartient pas!**

 **Rating** **: T parce que y a quelque chose, même si je ne l'ai pas développée, elle est sous-entendue très clairement et prévenir c'est toujours mieux que rien. Y a aussi un juron en italien (c'est Romano quoi, faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'il soit poli…)**

 **Personnages** **: Carmen Fernández Carriedo/Espagne , Lovino Vargas/Italie du Sud - Romano**

 **Couple** **: Romano x fem!Espagne**

 **Aries: Merci pour ta review! Je suis heureuse si ça t'a motivé! Je te souhaite bonne chance pour tes épreuves! Et oui, piratelia est de retour! (J'adore juste trop cette époque! C'est vrai quoi, tous les personnages sont trop badass pendant cette période!) J'utiliserai l'Inquisition pour un autre OS.**

 **E** **N** **J** **O** **Y** **!**

* * *

 _I : Mio Capitano_

Lovino attendait, depuis l'aube, sur le quai du port d'Alicante, la venue d'un foutu bateau! Le bateau de Carmen Fernández Carriedo.

Ses genoux commençaient à lui faire mal. Devait-il faire une petite promenade, juste pour se dégourdir les jambes? Mais ça allait faire sa seizième tour du quai -si ce n'était pas la dix-septième ou la dix-huitième. Italie du Sud laissa tomber son idée après plusieurs réflexions. Son regard divagua sur les marins qui transportaient des caisses aussi grandes qu'eux. Mais où était resté le bateau de l'espagnole? Elle l'avait quitté pour d'autres terres et quand il fallait qu'elle rentre, madame ne venait pas! Le détestait-elle? Au point de ne plus vouloir le revoir? Non… quant même pas tant que ça?… Mais ne devait-elle pas régler quelques décisions importantes avec son roi? Dans ce cas, elle venait… ou pas. Un doute prit l'italien. Alors qu'il perdait espoir de voir quelque chose à l'horizon maintenant devenue orangé par le crépuscule, un point noir, très petit et très loin, attira l'attention du méditerranéen. Il grandissait au fil et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient.

Il fut un moment où enfin le petit point, devenu un gigantesque galion espagnole, accoste le port. Les hommes descendirent et Lovino vit une femme s'approcher de lui. Des cheveux brun acajou bouclés tombant en cascade jusqu'à son bassin, des yeux d'un vert éclatant qui vous ensorcelaient, un teint doré après les heures passées sous le soleil, des dents aussi blanches que la neige qu'elle montrait en souriant… Cette femme était la tentation personnifiée… Celle qui pouvait détourner les yeux du plus fidèle des religieux de son Dieu éternel… Était-ce le Diable qui s'était incarné en elle?

Lovino ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus rien. Mais il sentait l'enfer s'ouvrir encore plus sous ses pieds à chacunes des pas que la femme faisait en sa direction.

Belle… Elle était extrêmement belle… D'ailleurs, était-ce un mot inventer pour elle?

À chacun de ses mouvements, si douces pour une femme qui avait travaillé sur la mer pendant si longtemps, qui avait côtoyé des hommes plus que barbares, elle lui faisait voir monts et merveilles, sous son manteau au couleur du sang, beaucoup trop large pour son corps, qu'elle traînait derrière ses pas, sur le sol en bois.

Elle l'asphyxiait. L'italien n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il ne faisait que d'avaler sa salive encore et encore… Il n'arrivait pas à la quitter des yeux. Quel homme pouvait détourner son regard d'elle?

Et enfin, elle fut à son hauteur. Leur regard se perdirent dans celui de l'autre. Mais cela ne dura longtemps car la jeune femme le prit dans ses bras. Surpris, Lovino ne sut quoi faire, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- _Mi Lovino amado_! cria-t-elle. (Mon Lovino adoré!)

\- Ca-c-Carmen! balbutia le jeune homme.

Elle recula pour le regarder de la tête aux pieds, sans le relâcher pour autant.

\- _Me alegro de verte! Has crecido durante mi ausencia! Te has convertido en un joven muy bien!_ (Je suis heureuse de te revoir! Tu as bien grandi pendant mon absence! Tu es devenu un beau jeune homme!)

Italie du Sud voulait dire quelque chose mais les mots se perdaient dans sa gorge. Sa cage thoracique serrait son cœur qui accélérait, son ventre lui faisait mal et maintenant il sentait une chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Il le savait, elle lui avait mis ce désir charnel dans son être…

\- Lovino? demanda-t-elle devant son mutisme.

\- _Mari bastardo! Non mi attaccare in quel modo!_ cria-t-il en la repoussant, reprenant enfin l'usage de sa voix. (Bâtarde des mers! Ne me colle pas comme ça!)

Elle rit devant l'acte de l'italien. Ce dernier, ne voulant surtout pas qu'elle remarque la bosse dans son pantalon qui le répugnait plus que tout, se retourna et marcha à grande enjambée vers la ville. À son plus grand bonheur, Carmen ne fit que de le suivre, avec un sourir qu'il qualifiait d'idiot mais même s'il ne l'avouerais jamais à lui-même, le rendait très heureux.

Ils arrivèrent à la belle villa espagnole alors que les étoiles étaient clairement distinctes sur le fond noir du ciel. Lovino se retira directement dans sa chambre et décida de ne pas descendre pour dîner. Au moins cette nuit, il y a une brise, se disait-il sans savoir exactement pourquoi en s'asseyant sur son lit. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre, laissant le vent froid entrer dans la pièce.

Au début, il ne savait pas quoi faire exactement, mais bien vite, avec des mouvements presque instinctifs, il perdit l'innocence qui lui restait. Alors qu'il se donnait plaisir à lui-même, des gouttes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux. Ce qu'il faisait n'était pas juste et il le savait. Alors que l'eau salé coulait le long de ses joues, s'écrasaient tantôt sur son corps, tantôt sur les draps, il s'excusait auprès l'être divin des cieux, haletant et bafouillant ce qu'il pensait être des excuses. Mais à quoi lui servait maintenant de prier Dieu? Il était un cas perdu, un pêcheur, un parjure à son créateur.

Néanmoins Carmen avait aussi de son côtés des fautes pour l'italien. Elle était si envoûtante, comme la pomme au paradis. Elle portait en elle le péché originel -le savait-elle? La désirer faisait-il de lui vraiment un criminel? À ce qu'on lui avait appris: oui. Il ne devait pas avoir de telles pensées sur une femme et moins sur celle qui l'avait élevé. Si le pape savait ce qui se passait… serait-il en colère contre lui? Sûrement…

Il se laissa tomber sur son matelas une fois ses débats finis. Le silence pesant le dérangeait. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, lui raconter tout se qui le démangeait. Non, il ne pouvait plus demander de l'aide à Dieu pour une chose aussi idécente. Mais à qui alors? La réponse vint d'elle-même: celui pour lequel les sujets écœurants étaient normales… le Diable.

Il se mît sur ses genoux sur son lit, entrelaçant ses doigts maintenant souillés par la luxure contre sa poitrine, regardant par sa fenêtre la pleine lune qui faisait briller les traces des larmes sur sa peau. Il ne savait pas comment prier l'entité maléfique. On ne le lui avait pas appris… Alors il fit ce qu'il savait le mieux faire, espérant que se serait juste.

\- Oh Lucifer, oh laisse moi rien qu'une fois, glisser mes doigts dans les cheveux de Carmen…

 **~ THE END ~**

 **Bon, quand je l'ai relu avant de le poster, la première chose que je me suis dite a été: «mais qu'est ce que…?» Parce que au début, je voulais faire un truc K+, mais ça tourné en T. Quand j'ai écrit cette histoire, elle n'était vraiment pas comme ça, mais en essayant de le rallonger, j'ai rajouté des détails etc… Puis c'est devenue ça… Le pire c'est que le lendemain (donc aujourd'hui), quant je l'ai relu pour juste vérifier que tout était bon avant de poster, je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir écrit quelques trucs qui sont dans le texte. Alors je me suis dite: «mais qu'est ce que…?»**

 **Bon, passons, j'espère que vous avez aimé! Je voulais vraiment faire un Lovino religieux qui pense qu'il est un pêcheur (et parce que Vatican se trouve en Italie du Sud que ça joue! On va pas chipoter sur ça quant même?) Et aussi, il y a pleins de phrases que j'ai utilisées qui viennent d'une chanson (je les ai un peu transformées pour que ça joue avec le temps de narration), la reconnaîtrez-vous? ;)**

 **Et aussi, si il y a quelqu'un qui parle italien ou espagnole, peut-il me dire si les dialogues sont justes? Comme je ne sais aucune des deux langues, j'ai utilisé un traducteur, mais je doute que ce soit vraiment juste.**

 **À bientôt!**


	6. GerIta - Mission: Impossible

**Bonjour!**

 **Une autre demande d'Aries (les autres viennent, ne vous en faite pas!) en espérant que vous l'aimerez!**

 **Disclaimer** **: Hetalia appartient à Himaruya, moi je ne fais que d'emprunter les personnages**

 **Rating** **: T**

 **Personnages** **: Ludwig/Allemagne , Felicia/Italie du Nord , un général et un soldat qui n'avaient rien demandé.**

 **Couple** **: Allemagne x fem!Italie**

 **E** **N** **J** **O** **Y** **!**

* * *

 _I : Mission: Impossible_

Felicia et Ludwig était en mission. Ils avaient pour but d'espionner les dossiers d'un général anglais. C'était ainsi que l'italienne et l'allemand s'étaient retrouvés déguisés en infirmière pour la première et en amiral pour le deuxième sous une tente, dans un champ de bataille, chez le camp adverse.

 _On fait tout pour vaincre l'ennemi, n'est-ce-pas?_

Ils allaient de tente en tente, vérifiant chacunes minutieusement. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient dans une où il y avait des vivres. Felicia fouillait une caisse. Elle ne souriait pas.

 _Oh, mauvais signe…_

Elle s'y pencha un peu plus, mettant bien en valeur son fessier, sans savoir que Ludwig était derrière. Les joues de ce dernier prirent une teinte rosée.

 _Le fait-elle exprès?_

\- Y a même pas de _pasta_! Comment ils font pour vivre ici? cria la jeune femme d'un ton irascible.

Alors que Ludwig essayait d'expliquer à Italie que les pâtes n'étaient pas obligés pour la survie des soldats, en détournant le regard du derrière de l'italienne -parce que selon lui, mater le cul d'une meuf même si elle est à votre goût et que vous savez que vous l'aimez comme un malade depuis le jour où vous l'avez rencontrée ne se fait pas- , Felicia, encore penchée dans la caisse, le contrait par des répliques telles que «les _pasta_ , c'est bon pour la santé et ça donne de l'énergie». Mais soudain, la pseudo-infirmière arrêta l'allemand en levant sa main. Le silence se fit.

 _Et maintenant, y a quoi? Elle a enfin trouvé ses pâtes si chéries?_

\- Tu entends? dit-elle calmement.

\- Entendre quoi?

\- Quelqu'un arrive!

Et sans rien dire de plus, la jeune femme se releva, tira l'allemand par sa manche et se jeta entre des caisses pour s'y cacher. Sauf que le destin choisit de faire les choses à sa manière. Alors que Felicia tirait l'allemand pour qu'il se mette à terre avec elle, ce dernier tomba en trébuchant et se retrouva sur la méditerranéene.

 _Oh, Scheisse!_

C'est à ce moment qu'un soldat entra. Son regard se posa directement sur les deux espions mal cachés. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la vue -parce que c'est pas tous les jours que vous voyez un de vos chefs en train de batifoler avec une infirmière entre des caisses de vivres et parce que la scène prêtait grandement à confusion. Il balbutia quelques mots sous le regard de Ludwig, ne sachant trop quoi faire devant ce spectacle. Mais bien vite, Felicia se releva sur ses coudes et cria dans un parfait anglais:

\- _If you want to join you to us, it's now or never._

 _WAS?_

 _\- I… I…_ , bafouilla le troufion, réalisant très bien ce que cela signifiait.

Et sans finir sa phrase, il sortit de la tente, le rouge aux joues. Il n'était pas près d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu.

Ludwig était aussi dans le même état d'esprit que le soldat. Il repassait en boucle la phrase de l'italienne dans sa tête. Il resta ainsi, la fixant de ses prunelles bleues, sur elle, chacunes de ses mains d'un côté de la tête de la méditerranéene, pendant un temps qu'il ne sut. Ce fut les toussotements intentionnels de la jeune femme qui le fit redescendre sur terre.

 _Oh mein Gott_

 _\- Es… Es tut mir leid…_ dit-il, se sentant très gêné par la situation.

Mais Felicia fit ce que Allemagne n'aurait jamais imaginé, c'est-à-dire qu'elle enlaça le cou du germanique, l'attirant vers elle pour finalement lui déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

Quand leur regard se recroisa, celle de Ludwig était surpris. Celle de Felicia était doux et remplis gentillesse.

 _\- Quindi?_ demanda-t-elle.

 _\- Ich…_

Alors l'italienne l'embrassa de nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci Ludwig lui répondit, et avec tout l'ardeur qu'il pouvait faire preuve. Toute sa tension réprimée était défoulée dans se baiser. Il était très heureux. Tout cela ne voulait pas dire que la femme qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps répondait à ses sentiments? L'allemand sentait des ailes lui pousser.

 _C'est le paradis!_

Après que leur baiser passioné soit fini par le besoin d'air, Allemagne se pencha vers l'oreille d'Italie pour lui susurrer:

 _\- Ich liebe dich…_

 _\- Ti amo anch'io,_ lui répondit en retour la méditerranéenne.

 **OoO**

\- Alors, si je comprends bien… vous avez appris que les anglais ne mangeaient pas de pâtes… commença la général allemand.

\- Exactement, répondit Felicia.

\- …que les soldats anglais étaient gênés quand ils tombaient sur un amiral et une infirmière en plein dans l'acte…

\- Exactement, continua l'italienne.

\- …et vous vous êtes enfin avouer votre amour que tout le monde savait depuis des lustres, conclua-t-il.

\- Exactement.

\- Mais vous n'avez ni chercher, ni trouver les dossiers dont nous avions besoin.

\- Exactement.

Ludwig aurait bien voulu faire taire Felicia pour sa dernière réplique. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, le général cria:

\- Sortez immédiatement de mon bureau! Et que je ne vous vois pas avant un bon moment!

Cette fois le germanique emmena la jeune femme hors de la pièce avant que celle-ci ne puisse rajouter autre chose qui allait mettre encore plus en colère l'homme.

Une fois dehors, il ne pût s'empêcher de lui demander si c'était un amusement pour elle de mettre les généraux allemands dans leurs gonds.

\- Qui sait…

Ludwig prit Felicia par sa taille, la rapprochant à lui.

\- Ce n'est pas acceptable de votre part mademoiselle… Il va falloir que je vous punisse…

Le rire cristallin qu'il adorait de la jeune femme fut sa réponse.

\- Oh, vous en riez?… il resserra sa prise sur l'italienne. Je vois que je vais devoir vous apprendre la discipline allemande…

 **~ THE END ~**

 **Pour les traductions:**

 **pasta: pâtes**

 **Scheisse: merde**

 **If you want to join you to us, it's now or never: Si tu veux nous rejoindre, c'est maintenant ou jamais.**

 **Was: quoi**

 **Mein Gott: mon dieux**

 **Es tut mir leid: je suis désolé**

 **Quindi: alors**

 **Ich liebe dich: je t'aime**

 **Ti amo anch'io: Je t'aime aussi**

 **Alors? Vous avez aimez? Je l'espère! Le titre vient d'un film. J'ai vraiment voulu l'utiliser comme titre (c'était trop tentant).**

 **Voilà voilà! À bientôt!**

 **review? :3**


	7. NedCan - Mon Ange

**Bonjour! Et oui, après une absence de quinze jours environs, je reviens avec une demande de Yuu Kirkland. J'étais partie en pleine campagne et c'est pas en labourant des champs que 1) j'allais trouver le temps pour écrire 2) la wifi pour poster. Donc, voilà, de retour de la ferme en ville, je poste!**

 **Disclaimer** **: Hetalia ne m'appartient pas. À force, vous l'aurez compris.**

 **Rating** **: T pour mention de guerre**

 **Personnages** **: Mathilda/Canada , Abel/Pays-Bas , mention de Kumajira/l'ours de Canada et de Gilbert/Prusse**

 **Couple** **: Pays-Bas x fem!Canada**

 **E** **N** **J** **O** **Y** **!**

* * *

 _I : Mon Ange_

Sa tête retomba en avant. Elle était devenue beaucoup trop lourde pour qu'il puisse la porter. Ses cheveux, normalement dressés en pique, étaient collés à son front par la pluie, cachant ses yeux bleus. Assis et adossé contre un mur en ruine d'une de ses villes, son dos lui faisait mal. Il sentait son esprit être ravagé par la guerre, comme les parasites qui s'attaque à un morceau de chair. Il ne savait plus s'il pouvait encore utiliser ses jambes. Il fixait un point invisible un peu plus loin de ses bottes salies par la boue.

Mais il s'en foutait bien de tout cela. Il était trop fatigué pour y penser clairement.

Soudain, deux bottes, autres que les siennes, entrèrent dans son champs de vision. Curieux, il releva doucement son visage pour voir une silhouette sombre se dresser devant lui. Malheureusement, il ne pût distinguer de qui il s'agissait, faute au soleil qui tapait de dos à l'inconnu. Puis les gouttes qui tombaient et brûlaient ses yeux ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche. Il ne distingua que seulement les longs cheveux blonds de cette personne. Était-ce un allemand venu le chercher? Il ne pût retenir une grimace à cette idée. Peut-être un ange? Descendu du ciel, il était là sûrement pour l'emmener avec lui à l'au-delà. Mais qui que se soit, il pouvait lui faire ce qu'il voulait. Il était totalement épuisé. D'ailleurs, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tenir encore longtemps avant de tomber inconscient.

La dernière chose qu'il pût voir fut la main gantée tendue à lui, avant de sombrer dans le noir.

 **OoO**

Abel ouvrit les yeux. Les referma devant le blanc aveuglant. L'arrière de son crâne lui faisait un mal de chien. Il essaya de reprendre ses esprits et de réfléchir. Bon, il était quelque part qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais à l'intérieur. Il pouvait qualifier les pressions sur ses mains et bras en tant que bandages. Il était couché sur quelque chose de moue, sûrement un matelas… Était-il dans un centre médical?

Abel réouvrit ses yeux, cette fois ils s'adaptèrent à la lumière. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se relever sur ses coudes. Il regarda attentivement autours. Il se trouvait dans une chambre très banale. Il n'y avait comme meubles que son lit, une armoire et une table de nuit. Rien de plus.

Le néerlandais se leva du lit et marcha en direction de la porte. Il l'ouvrit pour déboucher dans un salon, décoré très simplement. Il y avait une odeur de cuisine qui planait dans la pièce. Une fumée sucrée lui chatouillait les narines. Il entendit son ventre gargouiller. Le blond décida de s'avancer vers cet endroit d'où ces senteurs s'échappaient. Arrivé au seuil de la porte déjà ouverte, il y vit une femme de dos, travaillant sur la plaque en marbre. Celle-ci se retourna, ayant sentie la présence de l'autre, et ouvrit ses grands yeux violets de surprise. Un ange passa et pendant tout ce temps, le blond pût la détailler. Elle était jeune et semblait avoir le même âge que lui, possédait de longs cheveux blonds coiffés en deux couettes de chaque côtés de son visage et une boucle rebelle tombant sur son front. Ses yeux, qu'il qualifia de deux améthystes, étaient encadrés par de longs cils de la couleur de sa chevelure, rendant son regard encore plus brillant et beau. Elle portait des lunettes. Habillée d'une simple robe rouge à poids blancs -lui allant à merveille, un tablier blanc protégeait son habit de ses activités culinaires. De beaux escarpins à bas talon complétaient le tout.

\- Vous êtes réveillés… dit-elle, brisant enfin le silence.

\- Où suis-je?

\- Au Canada.

\- Cana…quoi?

Il entendit un soupir las de la part de la blonde.

\- Canada, répéta-t-elle calmement. C'est le pays le plus au Nord de l'Amérique.

\- Ah… Jamais entendu en parler, désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis habituée à ce genre de réaction.

Maintenant qu'Abel faisait attention, cette femme dégageait une aura différente de ceux des humains, mais semblable au sien. C'était une nation. La nation du Canada.

\- Tu représentes le Cana… Cana…

\- Canada. Oui, je suis celle qui représente ce pays. Et vous, vous êtes…

\- Pays-Bas, la coupa-t-il. Enchanté.

\- Moi de même.

 **OoO**

Si Abel était sûr de quelque chose, c'était qu'il était tombé amoureux de Mathilda. Pas à leur première rencontre, non, mais au fil du temps qu'il avait passé avec la canadienne, son cœur avait eu une raison de plus pour battre. La guerre était finie depuis longtemps mais ils n'avaient pas perdu contacte. Et le temps qu'il passait auprès de la jeune femme était très important pour lui. Des fois, il se sentait comme une lycéenne, mais bon Dieu, il s'en fichait! Tout ce que lui voulait, c'était elle, Mathilda, Canada! Il était un des seuls qui pouvait la voir sans la confondre avec son frère. Il trouvait bête ceux qui pouvaient confondre la canadienne avec Alfred. Ils confondaient une femme et un homme! Mais en même temps, il y avait moins de chance que les autres hommes puissent la remarquer. Après tout, qui ne tomberait pas amoureux d'elle? Mathilda était si belle, avait un caractère facile à vivre et surtout, elle débordait de gentillesse. Alors qui? Qui pouvait ne pas tomber amoureux d'elle? Bon, Kumajira protégeait sa maîtresse des prétendants -surtout de ce Gilbert, mais jusqu'à quand l'ours pouvait déchiqueter vestes et pantalons? Elle allait bien s'arrêter à un moment donné, non? Ce qui surprenait le plus Abel, c'était que Kumajira était calme avec lui, comme si elle lui permettait de s'approcher de Mathilda.

Le néerlandais fut tiré de ses pensées par une voix féminine. Il releva ses yeux bleus pour en rencontrer des violets. Mathilda ce tenait à ses côtés, debout. Il se releva instinctivement de sa chaise, puis remarqua qu'ils étaient seuls dans la salle de meeting.

\- Les autres sont partis il y a de cela presque une heure… dit-elle, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Vous aviez l'air de réfléchir à quelque chose d'important, alors je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger… mais ils ont annoncé qu'ils allaient fermer le bâtiment alors… je me suis dite que… je devais peut-être vous en avertir…

\- C'est gentil de ta part, dit-il avec un sourir qu'il n'affichait qu'en la présence des êtres chers à son cœur.

Pays-Bas rangea ses papiers dans son cartable tout en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien dire à l'autre.

\- Voudriez-vous venir avec moi au cinéma?

Abel releva son regard vers elle. Mathilda, quant à elle, s'était faite toute petite et essayait de disparaître aux yeux du néerlandais. Mais elle n'avait aucune chance de ce côté. Elle serait toujours visible pour le blond.

Ce dernier essayait de comprendre la phrase. Elle lui proposait un rendez-vous? Pour se rapprocher encore plus? Ou n'était-ce qu'une simple demande pour passer du temps? Cette phrase pouvait être interprétée de toute les manières bon sang! Mais Abel était sur d'une chose, il allait utiliser cette opportunité pour avoir enfin la femme qu'il aimait.

À son plus grand bonheur, ils regardèrent un film d'horreur et il pût mettre son bras autours des épaules de la canadienne en réconfort pour les scènes qui faisaient peur. C'était un petit geste, mais si grand dans leur relation.

 _ **~ the end ~**_

 _ **Voilà donc! Et non, ne me tuer pas pour le fait que Kumajira tient loin Gilbert de Mathilda, sachez que le PruCan est un de mes couples préférés. Bref. Les demandes sont toujours ouvertes! Review mes chères lectrices? :3 (y a-t-il un garçon parmi vous?)**_


	8. SpaBel - Tomato

**Bonjour! Voici un SpaBel! C'était la demande d'une personne, mais je ne sais pas son psœdo malheureusement.**

 **Disclaimer** **: Je suis Hidekaze Himaruya!**

 **Rating** **: K+**

 **Personnages** **: Antonio/Espagne , Emma/Belgique , mention de Lovino/Italie du Sud**

 **Couple** **: Espagne x Belgique**

 **Kuken: merci pour ta review! Pour moi aussi, tous les couples avec Canada sont choupi! Et ta demande est notée!**

 **E** **N** **J** **O** **Y** **!**

* * *

 _I : Tomato_

Emma marcha le long des champs de tomates tout en effleurant de sa main les feuilles. Elle s'aventura entre les légumes rouges quelques temps après. Belgique décida d'y faire une petite sieste, le temps qu'Antonio la rejoigne. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'y endormie.

Elle fit un rêve, ou plutôt, revit un souvenir.

 _Elle était en compagnie de son compagnon, dans ces champs qu'il adorait tant. Ils cueillaient des tomates pour Lovino qui voulait faire une sauce pour ses pizzas. Le soleil tapait fort. Soudainement, l'espagnole l'avait prise par derrière, entourant sa taille de ses bras._

 _\- Tu sais que j'aime deux choses dans la vie? Toi et les tomates._

 _Une telle phrase aurait du la rendre heureuse, mais était-elle au même rang que des tomates? De simple légumes venus d'Amérique et après leur rencontre? Ça faisait mal. Belgique lui avait tiré la langue tout en se débarrassant de son étreinte._

 _De retour à la maison, Lovino avait enfin pût fabriquer sa si chère et tendre sauce. Antonio avait trempé son doigt dans la préparation et l'avait passé sur les lèvres d'Emma, puis l'avait embrassée avec passion._

 _\- Tu sais que j'adore quand tes lèvres ont le goût des tomates? avait-il dit après._

Belgique se réveilla en sentant une douce pression sur sa bouche. Elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux d'Antonio.

\- Réveillée? demanda-t-il avec son si beau sourir.

La Belge hocha de la tête. Elle se releva et s'assit en tailleur à côté de l'espagnol.

\- Tu sais que j'adore le goût de tes lèvres?

\- Oui, mais tu les préfère avec de la sauce tomate.

\- Mais je les adore encore plus quand elles ont leur vrai goût.

 _ **~ the end ~**_

 _ **J'admet, c'était très court. Excusez-moi si j'ai écris si peu.**_


	9. Fruk 2 - Dangerous game

**Hello tout le monde! J'ai trouvé ça entre mes fichiers et j'ai voulu le posté. J'espère qu'il n'est pas mauvais.**

 **Disclaimer** **: Et non, Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, mais à Himaruya.**

 **Rating** **: K+**

 **Personnages** **: Arthur/England , Françoise/France, ?/OC second de Françoise**

 **Couple** **: pirate!England x fem!pirate!France**

 **E** **N** **J** **O** **Y** **!**

* * *

 _II : Dangerous game_

Arthur entra dans la taverne. Il regarda autours, cherchant des yeux quelqu'un de précis. Il la vit: assise à la table tout au fond, elle jouait aux cartes avec son second nommé Timothy… non, Théodore? Non plus… Bref! Elle était avec son second et jouait aux cartes tout en buvant. Il s'approcha d'eux. Si la jeune femme lui était de dos, son second lui, était de face. Leur regard se croisèrent. Mais celui de l'anglais était plus insistant. Il lui avait fait comprendre le message. L'autre s'adressa à son capitaine et se leva de la table, exactement comme le voulait le britannique. Arthur s'avança, contourna le meuble et s'assit à la place occupée quelques minutes avant par Thomas… non… Bon, ce n'était pas le plus important! Françoise fut surprise de le voir. Mais elle se reprit rapidement et sourit, montrant ses belles dents blanches.

\- Que vois-je, dit-elle. Le grand et redoutable Capitaine Kirkland à ma table. Oh, qu'est-ce que je suis honorée par votre présence… son altesse, rit-elle en mélangeant le tas. Bon, on joue? proposa-t-elle, lui donnant ainsi quatre cartes et posant un six de trèfle au milieu de la table sur trois cartes déjà tournés et un de retourné.

\- Si je gagne, je t'embarque sur mon bateau pour une semaine, dit-il en mettant un deux de carreaux.

\- Oh oh, fit-elle. Où est parti le petit chevalier tout timide qui arrivait à peine à avouer ses désirs? elle posa un huit de pique.

Angleterre gonfla ses joues. Il n'était pas heureux de la tournure de la situation. Il avança le roi des trèfles. Elle continua avec un as de cœur.

\- Avoue que tu l'as aimé, souffla le britannique en posant un sept de carreaux.

Voilà, il marquait un point dans ce joute verbal. Il était plutôt fort.

\- Mais voyons, je l'aime encore mon petit chevalier… dit-elle, posant un valet de cœur. Et je viens d'emporter la première manche, sourit-elle en ramassant le tas.

Et Arthur sentit quelque chose carresser son tibia gauche. Non… elle n'osait quant même pas… pas dans un endroit publique avec d'autres personnes… même si ces autres personnes étaient de redoutables pirates sanguinaires qui n'avaient ni foi, ni loi.

\- Françoise! cria-t-il presque. Arrête ça tout de suite, et il jeta sa dernière carte: la reine de cœur.

\- Je croyais que tu aimais bien…

La pression se fit plus forte. Oh non, si ça continuait… Alors qu'elle lui passait les quatre cartes suivantes, Tintin… non… Trimalcion? Bref, le second vint et souffla quelque chose à l'oreille de la jeune femme. Celle-ci devint vite sérieuse et enleva son pied de la jambe de l'anglais.

\- Bien, dit-elle une fois l'autre homme partit, il y a urgence et je dois m'absenter. Ayant gagner la première manche, je gagne le jeu complet. Donc… je ne viendrai sur ton bateau. Orphée a été clair…

\- C'est qui lui?

\- Mon second.

 **~the end ~**

 **Alors, ce qu'ils jouent est le seul jeu de cartes que je connaisse -m'en voulez pas si je n'ai pas pu bien l'expliquer dans l'histoire- qui m'a été appris par des amies. Je suis désolée si vous n'y avez rien compris. Aussi, je déteste quand je lis une histoire, qu'un personnage chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille de l'autre et qu'à la fin, on ne sache pas ce qu'il avait dit. Donc l'urgence était que les hommes restés sur le bateau vidaient les tonneaux de vin et qu'ils étaient complètement saouls. Sinon, pour notre cher second, son vrai nom est Christophe Léopold Létoile. Mais il est surnomé Orphée par Françoise parce qu'il a une belle voix. Et si vous ne savez pas qui c'est, Google est votre ami. Voilà donc! Je suis ouverte aux demandes de couples. À la prochaine! review? :3**


	10. AmeBel 2 - Adventure in a kitchen

**Bonjour ou bonsoir! Je poste un deuxième AmeBel (qui était dans mon ordi), parce que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté et je voulais pas vous laissez attendre encore plus (je suis en train d'écrire un OS super long) et… j'ai juste le manque d'inspiration pour les couples que vous m'avez demandé TT _ TT**

 **Disclaimer** **: Non je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant des fanfictions et l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennes à Himaruya.**

 **Rating** **: M par précaution, même si je pense que c'est du T / léger lime (?)**

 **Personnages** **: Alfred/USA , Natalya/Biélorussie , mention de bosses**

 **Couples** **: Amerique x Biélorussie**

 **E** **N** **J** **O** **Y** **!**

* * *

 _II : Adventure in a kitchen_

Pourquoi était-il là? Dans sa cuisine, à parler de… de quoi déjà?

Natalya inspira, puis expira, essayant de se calmer. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'égorge! Pas de noyade non plus. Alors quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait qu'elle essaye pour le faire taire une bonne fois pour toute? Elle s'activa dans la coupe de ses carottes. Elle remarqua que plutôt, elle les mutilait.

Fichus bosses! Ils avaient décidé de ça comme ça, sur un coup de tête! Pourquoi ils ne lui avaient rien demandée? Ils avaient cru qu'elle serait d'accord?

Elle commença à éplucher les oignons et adressa un «oui oui» à son homologue qui croyait qu'elle l'écoutait.

«Pour avoir de bonnes relations nya nya nya» se dit-elle, imitant une voix cassée. «Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont pu bien prendre pour avoir cette conclusion?»

Elle finit de couper en petits cubes ses oignons. Oh, une migraine pointait. Elle resserra sa prise sur l'objet tranchant. Non, surtout pas de sang dans la cuisine. Calme. Pourquoi ne pas l'écouter? Peut-être qu'il parle de quelque chose d'assez intéressant? Natalya tendit l'oreille.

\- …et tu vois là, comme un super _Hero,_ j'ai pu manger trois hamburgers à la suite sans soda. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu en manges pas? C'est délicieux tu sais? Ah non, tu ne peux pas savoir, seuls les meilleurs son chez moi. Ici, ce sont de pâles copies et tu sais ça donne beaucoup de force, moi j'en mange tout le temps. Pourquoi t'en cuisinerais pas? Même si je sais qu'ils ne seront pas aussi bonne que ceux de chez moi, je voudrais bien y goûter…

C'était une mauvaise idée, fallait l'avouer.

Elle remarqua que ses phalanges étaient devenues blanches. Elle essaya de décontracter les muscles de sa main, mais en vain, elle ne réussit. Calme. Calme-toi. Surtout ne rien faire. Rappelles-en-toi, cacher un corps est une besogne assez difficile, tu le sais. Sa migraine monta d'un cran. Elle retint à la dernière seconde, en mordant sa lèvre inférieure, un gémissement. Il devait se taire ou c'était elle qui allait s'occuper de son cas. Et maintenant!

\- …puis chez moi, il y a un extraterrestre. Il s'appelle Tony. C'est un bon pote. Lui aussi, il aime les hamburgers. Ça ne prouve pas que même eux, ils ont de bons goûts?…

C'en est trop.

Natalya leva la lame de son couteau et la planta sur son plan de travaille, entre le pouce et l'index d'Alfred. Ce dernier retira de suite sa main, surpris par la tournure de la situation. La jeune femme se pencha et le montra d'un doigt accusateur.

\- J'en ai ma claque! Ce n'est pas parce que nos présidents ont décidé de fortifier leurs relations en t'envoyant chez moi pour quelques jours que tu dois penser que je vais te supporter! Cesse d'être un gamin gâté avec tout le monde et fous moi la paix!

Elle se releva, se retourna sans un mot de plus et mis une poêle sur la plaque. Elle prit la bouteille d'huile qui était à côté et en versa un peu dedans. Elle mit le feu au maximum et les oignons à dorer.

Soudain Natalya sentit quelque chose la sérée. Elle vit deux grand bras emprisonner les sien. Elle se débattit, mais l'autre était plus fort. Son dos se heurta contre un torse et une bouche se posa sur sa nuque pour l'embrasser.

Un frisson parcourut la biélorusse. Les lèvres se décolèrent pour se diriger à son oreille où elles soufflèrent:

\- Tu dis que je suis un enfant gâté, la jeune femme reconnut la voix d'Alfred. Les enfants gâtés ont toujours ceux qu'ils veulent et moi je te veux… maintenant. Que doit-on faire alors, hein, Natalya? Sur le plan de travaille entre les carottes et les oignons?

Il enleva une de ses main et la porta à son dos, l'autre la retenait fermement. Il refit la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale avec son index. Elle s'arqua sous le geste.

\- Non… fit-il, continuant sur le même ton. Ça te ferras mal au dos et je n'ai pas envie de cela… Alors, au salon, sur le canapé?

Elle ne répondit, cherchant désespérément un moyen pour s'échapper de son emprisonnement.

«Attends… Il me retient qu'avec un bras? Et moi je ne peux pas m'en défaire? Comment est-ce possible…» pensa-t-elle.

La main quitta son dos pour aller caresser sa cuisse. De haut en bas, de bas en haut, en de doux gestes. L'américain attrapa les plis de sa jupe, la remontant. Il enfouit ses doigts sous le tissu et les fit glisser sur la peau.

C'était une partie particulièrement sensible.

Biélorussie jetta en arrière sa tête. Si ça continuait, elle allait perdre tout son bon sens!

Mais si elle avait envie de le perdre?

Elle se retourna soudainement, entoura des ses bras le cou d'Alfred qui avait défait son étreinte sous la surprise et l'embrassa. Sa langue traversa la barrière des lèvres du jeune homme et alla chercher l'autre.

Amérique, sans perdre une minute, la souleva, la faisant asseoir sur le plan en marbre. Très vite, ils durent se séparer, manquant de l'aire. Seul un fin filet de salive les liait encore.

Tout à coup, le regard de l'américain changea.

\- Tu ne sens pas quelque chose, demanda-t-il.

\- Oh _jebat_ , les oignons, fit Natalya.

 **~ THE END ~**

jebat = m*rde en biélorusse qui s'écrit : ебать

 **Donc voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimez cette petite histoire. Les demandes sont en écriture. Mais elles peuvent prendre du temps, surtout quand je ne sais pas comment mettre le duo ensemble, donc toute idée est la bienvenue!**


	11. PolLiet (et du FrUK) - Une tasse de thé

**Oui, je suis de retour! Et je ne suis pas morte!**

 **Disclaimer : Himaruya**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Personnages : Feliks/Pologne , Terra/Lituanie , Françoise/France**

 **Couple : Pologne x fem!Lituanie**

* * *

 _Une tasse de thé_

* * *

Terra ne savait plus quoi faire. Devenir plus féminine ou rester la guerrière qu'elle était? Ô choix difficile! Bon, elle savait qu'elle n'aimait pas les robes, ni les jupes, ni le maquillage, ni les bijoux, ni les chaussures à talon, ni les froufrous et surtout le rose. Mais lui, oui.

Pologne avait toujours aimé les choses féminines. Et là était le malheur de Lituanie. Elle était amoureuse de Feliks mais n'était juste pas le "type" de fille qu'il préférait. Elle, c'était une guerrière, portant une armure et une épée, loin de ces femmes fragiles qui s'emprisonnaient dans des corsets pour paraître mince.

Mais comme elle ne trouvait aucune solution à son problème, elle décida, malgré elle, d'aller demander quelques conseille à France. N'était-elle pas le pays qui connaissait le plus de choses sur cela après tout?

 **OoO**

Françoise versa du thé dans les deux tasses présentes sur la table. Elle s'assit sur sa chaise en faisant attention à ne pas plisser sa jupe et fixa de ses prunelles violettes les yeux verts de l'autre.

\- C'est rare que tu viennes me rendre visite, dit-elle. Quel vent t'amène-t-il?

\- C'est au sujet de…

\- …

\- …

\- De quoi?

\- De… de…

France se perdit un moment dans ses iris verts, se rappelant de la deuxième guerre mondiale. C'était là qu'elle avait rencontré face à face cette nation pour la première fois. Ah le passé… Mais les balbutions de l'autre l'a sortirent rapidement de ses pensées. Devant ses charabias incompréhensibles et sans queue ni tête, elle reposa sa question. Cette fois, elle reçu sa réponse, même si elle était bredouillée d'une voix presque inaudible.

\- Mais bien sûre que je t'aiderai, dit-elle avec un sourir. Nous sommes amis, non?

\- Carrément que oui, acquiesça Feliks.

 **OoO**

Françoise écoutait Terra lui raconter passionnément ô combien Pologne était beau, mignon, gentille et divin. Elle ferma ses yeux et secoua sa tête avec un petit sourir. C'était fou depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autours. Et tous les deux venaient lui demander conseil. Et elle, elle ne disait rien à aucun de deux sur les sentiments qu'ils partageaient sans le savoir. Et chacun des deux faisait un effort pour devenir le type de personne qu'aimait l'autre.

Feliks avait coupé ses longs cheveux au niveau de ses épaules, voulant paraître plus masculin. Il savait que Terra était une fille plutôt "garçon manqué". Il avait même laissé tomber de s'habiller avec des robes. Il portait maintenant son uniforme militaire ou, quand l'envie de porter du rose devenait trop fort, il mettait une chemise rose.

Quant à la lituanienne, sachant que le polonais aimait les choses féminines, elle avait laissé pousser ses cheveux. Mais comme elle avait encore ce côté "masculin", elle faisait une tresse. Elle avait opter pour une uniforme, n'étant pas encore prête mentalement à mettre des robes, et avait échangé son épée contre une rapière: plus fine, plus légère, plus féminine.

Des fois, Françoise avait juste envie de prendre un et de le cogner à l'autre. Tout le monde. Oui. Tout le monde était maintenant au courant de leur amour. C'était si voyant que ne pas remarquer était juste impossible. Sauf que ces deux, eux, ils ne voyaient rien.

L'amour rend aveugle dit-on.

 **OoO**

Feliks mît ses gant en cuir noir. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour. Après en avoir parler pendant au moins deux semaines avec France, il s'était enfin décider à avouer ses sentiments à Terra. Il l'avait invité pour boire du thé et aussi discuter.

Il se regarda une énième fois dans la glace, contrôlant ses vêtements sur tous les angles. Il devait être parfait. Juste parfait. Soudain, alors qu'il se demandait si mettre un uniforme n'était pas trop diplomatique et formel pour une simple invitation pour prendre le thé ensemble, la sonnerie de sa porte résonna dans toute la maison.

Pologne savait qui était sur le seuil de sa porte. Il dévala les escaliers rapidement, trébuchant trois fois et courut vers la poignée pour ouvrir.

Une fois la porte ouverte, qui avait failli d'ailleurs être arachée du mur tant il avait utilisé sa force sans s'en rendre compte, Feliks vit Terra. Il resta un moment méduser. Non parce qu'elle avait fait un léger maquillage qui mettait en valeur ses fines lèvres couleur cerise, non, ce qui lui avait fait un choque était qu'elle portait une robe. Simple, mais épousant à merveille le corps de la lituanienne. Elle était blanche avec des motifs floraux multicolores.

Genre, Terra était carrément sublime.

Il resta là, la fixant de ses yeux verts pendant une durée qu'il ne sut. Il ne reprit ses esprits que quand Lithuanie toussa pour attirer son attention.

\- Genre, entre-y! dit-il d'une voix qui lui parut beaucoup trop forte en se décalant pour laisser la passer.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et une fois dedans, le polonais ferma la porte derrière eux.

Ils traversèrent le long couloir d'entrée, le salon et arrivèrent aux portes vitrées déjà ouvertes qui donnaient sur la belle terrasse. Terra sortit et respira profondément l'air. Qu'est-ce que le paysage était beau! Le soleil brillait de milles feux, les papillons et les abeille se baladaient de fleur en fleur, les oiseaux chantaient, un léger vent secouait les branches des arbres… C'était un vrai paradis!

Après quelques compliments de la lithuanienne sur le jardin, ils s'assirent et purent enfin goûter au thé. Pologne était vraiment reconnaissant envers Françoise. Celle-ci avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour que l'anglais grincheux lui donne une grande quantité de thé de bonne qualité. Et en plus, elle avait aussi demandé à Turquie pour qu'il lui donne des cours chaques jours sur la préparation du meilleur thé pendant une semaine.

Feliks la remercia intérieurement.

 **OoO**

Terra posa sa tasse. Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de boire du thé. Jamais elle n'en avait bu autant dans un si court laps de temps! C'était sa combientième tasse? Qui sait…

Elle sentit soudain un léger vent courir entre ses jambes. Elle maudit la France. C'était elle qui lui avait dit de mettre une robe. En y repensant, elle avait sûrement l'air débile avec. Elle baissa sa tête. Tout cela l'embarrassait.

Feliks remarqua immédiatement l'inconfortabilité qu'avait la jeune femme avec son vêtement. Il se dit que si peut-être, il la complimentait, cela aiderait Lituanie.

\- Ta robe te va bien.

Terra releva la tête et parut surprise. Comprenant enfin le sens de la phrase, elle rougit et bredouilla un «merci» à peine audible. Pologne rougit à son tour et voulut se verser une énième tasse de thé pour cacher son trouble.

Manque de chance, il n'y en avait plus.

\- Je vais aller en préparer, dit-il en se levant.

\- Bien, je vais t'aider, répondit la jeune femme en se levant elle aussi.

Le polonais prit sa tasse et alors qu'il faisait un pas en avant, il se tordit la cheville et faillit lâcher ce qu'il portait. Lituanie, voyant cela, par réflexe, essaya d'attraper la tasse dans sa chute. Sauf que Feliks voulut aussi rattraper la tasse. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent un genou parterre tous les deux, les mains de la jeune femme sur ceux de l'autre.

Lituanie regarda en premier leurs doigts qui se touchaient, puis elle releva sa tête et ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux du jeune homme. Ils commencèrent tous deux à rougir à une vitesse fulgurante, mais ne bougèrent. Ils avalèrent plusieurs fois leurs salives. Mais aucun n'osait faire un geste, de peur de briser la magie qui s'était créée autours d'eux.

Finalement, Pologne prit son courage à deux mains. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

\- Je t'aime.

\- …

\- …

\- …

Feliks commençait à avoir peur. Avait-il fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? Terra ne l'aimait pas et elle ne le voyait que comme un simple ami peut-être? Le détesterait-elle pour ce qu'il venait de déclarer?

Un éclat de rire le fit sortir de ses pensées. Terra riait. Des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux. Pologne ne comprenait plus rien. Avait-il raté un épisode?

Soudain, la jeune femme se tut et colla son front contre le sien en le fixant de ses yeux verts.

\- Moi aussi, souffla-t-elle.

Elle baissa son regard après cet aveu et ses joues s'empourprèrent. À ce moment, le cerveau du polonais devint tout vide et sans y réfléchir, il posa ses lèvres sur ceux de Terra.

 _~the end~_

 _Et un petit cadeau de ma part pour mon absence:_

* * *

 ** _OMAKE_**

* * *

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Non.

\- S'il te plaît.

\- Non.

\- Mais pourquoi?

\- Parce que.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison! s'énerva Françoise.

\- Et toi, tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu feras avec autant de thé. Désolé, mais je ne peux pas t'en donner sans savoir ce que tu vas en faire avec.

\- J'en ai besoin! Cela devrait te suffire comme raison!

Arthur ne répondit, continuant sa lecture qu'il avait dû abandonner avec la soudaine venue d'une certaine française.

\- Arthur…

Il ne répondit.

\- Arthuuuur…

Ne rien répondre!

\- Arthuuuuuuuuuur…

\- Non! crai-t-il. Et pourquoi moi? Tu peux demander à Turquie! Il boit beaucoup de thé lui aussi!

\- Oui, mais je lui ai déjà demandé un service, donc… Je ne peux pas lui demander autre chose… ce serait malpoli. Déjà qu'il a accepté quelque chose d'assez important et fatiguant…

Angleterre se demanda de quoi pouvait s'agir ce service "assez important et fatiguant". Mais bon, peu importait.

\- Arthuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…

\- Ah tais-toi! C'est d'accord! Mais laisse moi finir mon livre!

\- Merci! cria la jeune femme en sautant au cou de l'anglais en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue pour le remercier.

\- Je ne peux vraiment rien te refuser!

\- C'est parce que tu m'aimes!

L'anglais rougit devant cette vérité. Mais l'admit et donnant à son tour un baiser à la française.


End file.
